


The incident

by Isabelle53



Series: Life as a recurrence [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Blackouts, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Investigations, Justice, Laboratories, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: The blackout that sent Caine to the Deadlands happens again.





	1. Incident at the Ball

Jupiter was the most elegant at the ball. Everything was perfect, her hair, her dress and her dazzling smile. Caine was performing his guard duty like a champ, never loosing trace of his Queen even when he did not look at her, he knew her scent and he heard the beating of her heart. He new she was safe, maybe a little bit bored and that her feet hurt from standing too much, but that was the usual at these events. So, everything was fine, that is, until Domitien Abrasax arrived, fifth tertiary heir of the House of Abrasax and Titus’s grand-son…

Domitien was dressed like a space playboy with a red cape and Jupiter thought he looked like a fool. But she plastered a big smile on her face and looked at him like everyone else. Her gaze saw a tiny movement in his hand and suddenly everyone froze in place as a loud growl sounded through the ball room. Jupiter recognized it and was more then surprised when Caine jumped at her, she could see that his mind was elsewhere, that he was not conscious of his action and suddenly, instead of attacking her he was kneeling in front of her, his hands on his lap, still absent-minded. Everyone gasped.

There was movement in Jupiter’s sight, she saw her guards arrive and she stopped them with a gesture of her hand. Stinger was right at her side, anxious and waiting. He hoped this would not be a repeat of 20 years ago. She gestured him toward Domitien and made a sign to her hand. Stinger understood and her guards surrounded him. Then as everyone looked at her and Caine, she grabbed her skirts and kneeled in from on him, touch his cheek gently and gestured to Kiza, the head of her household, to come to her. She did not want to leave him alone in this state, but she had to deal with Domitien. Since Stinger was occupied with his task, the next best thing was the daughter of his commander and best friend, that he considered like a sister.

When she stood up everyone was still waiting frozen in place. Everything had taken less then a minute, but Queen Jupiter, recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, was battle tested, the most powerful Queen and no one questioned her will. While Kiza stayed with Caine, she marched forward to Domitien while she made a quick call on her implant to the Aegis. Her royal guards had not touched him but his face was as pale as marble when she stood in front of him. Jupiter looked at him with a glare so sharp it could have teared through metal and held her hand open in front of him. He knew the power she had and, like Titus, he wanted part of it. His plan had failed and he had no option but to hand her a tiny vial. Jupiter took it with her handkerchief and handed if to Stinger with an understanding look in her eyes. At that moment Captain Tsing of the Aegis arrived and they handed her Domitien has a prisoner.

She then turned back to see Caine standing, haggard and holding on to Kiza. He looked so ashamed, he had no idea of what happened but he seemed to think he had snapped for no reason like when he killed that entitled, 20 years ago. Jupiter rushed to him, grabbed him in her arms and held him close until he shook his head, took a step back and looked down to his feet. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest when she took her hand to lift his head so he would look her in the eyes, she put all her love in her gazed and simply said “ _Nothing happened, this was not you, you were manipulated._ ” His eyes went wide and he nodded.

She then addressed the guests at the ball. “ _This was an attempt on my life and on that of my consort – it was the first time she had called him that in public – by Domitien Abrasax, by use of a chemical substance. Only Caine Wise’s love and loyalty to me saved my life, once again. Be assured that the matter will be dealt with._ ” She then made a small circle with her pointer in the air signaling her party that they were leaving, put her hand around Caine elbow and walked out of the ball room. They all followed and returned to her ship in silence. The guests were still stunned, but soon returned to their ball.

Caine was… surprised? No, confused! He felt the blackout coming, pushed a growl to warn everyone and then thought only of Jupiter and her love. The next thing he remember was kneeling, hands on his lap with Kiza by his side. Oh no, it happened again! What did he do this time? There was no blood in his mouth or on his hands at least. He stood, blinking, trying to remember, but there was only a void in his memory. Kiza was still holding him, saying “ _Everything is ok._ ” and no guards were around him. Then familiar arms were around him, holding him tight. _No! They will all say things about you!_ He thought. He took a step back and look down to his feet in a contrite stance. When Jupiter made him look up, he was sure to see disappointment in her eyes, but he saw only love, oh a love so deep, and… understanding? She then spoke, with a gentle voice “ _Nothing happened, this was not you, you were manipulated._ ” Surprised, he nodded.

When she spoke to the guests though, he did not know what to think. Did she just call him her consort? Attempt on her life? Chemical substance? He was missing too much information! When she put her hand around his elbow and gave a departing signal he walked beside her, still confused, but glad he was not under arrest. His ears were also a little pink… her consort…

When safely aboard her ship she turned to Stinger.

– I want the content of that vial analyzed, use a sealed environment, no need to trigger another incident. This is a top priority, request all the personnel required. Money is not a problem and coordinate with the Aegis too. Her voice was calm, but you could hear her fierceness and strength in it.  
– Of course, Your Majesty.  
– And Captain Apini, you know what this means, don’t you? She rarely used his rank and last name when addressing him. Which reflected how serious this was.  
– Yes, Your Majesty. It means that Caine was used as a weapon 20 years ago and that someone got away with murder.  
– Thank you, Stinger. She said with affection.  
– I want to get to the bottom of this too, Jupiter. This was the friend in him talking.  
– Kiza, I want all the recordings of the incident sent to my chambers. As soon as you can gather them. Caine has to see what happened.  
– Yes, Your Majesty! said Kiza.

They all left except her personal guards, Caine was still unsure of what to do, but when she said his name, ever so gently, he followed her to their chambers.

As soon as the door was closed she started babbling while going to her giant closet. “Oh, Caine that was crazy. I had this whole speech written, I wanted to surprise you. I rewrote a law...” She came out of the closet wearing a pair of comfy sweat pants and an old t-shirt, her sleeping attire, bare foot and holding a sheave and her babbling was cut short by the look on his face. He looked like he was giving up on them.

– Caine? She said.  
– Your Majesty? He sounded hollow.  
– Caine! Come here, please.

He approached her slowly, looking down, wary of what he might do. She made him sit on the edge of the bed, took his shirt off, glad for space shirt that were removed so easily, knelt behind him and started kneading his shoulders. She worked on them until she felt him relax a little and then said. “ _We will talk about what happened once you have seen the recordings. For now, just remember that I love you._ ” And he left out a slow breath.

She still loves me, and she said nothing happened, and publicly named me her consort. His head was spinning. He took a deep breath steadied his shaking hands and tried to relax a little.

They heard a knock at the door and the chamber presence said “ _Kiza Apini is at the door, Your Majesty._ ”

– Let her in, Max. she said to the chamber presence.

Kiza walked in with 3 sheaves containing the recordings of the incident, placed them on the table while saying “ _This is all the recordings. If either of you want to talk, you know how to find me. Dad is getting everything ready for the analysis. I’ll leave you to it._ ” And left the room.

Jupiter got up, took the sheaves and handed them to Caine.

Caine took a deep breath and played the recording on the first sheave, then the second and the third. He saw the arrival of Domitien Abraxas, his growling, his jumping and kneeling. He saw the guards being stopped by Jupiter, her brushing her fingers on his cheek while he was still blackout, the heavy breaths of Stinger, the guards going after Domitien, Kiza being by his side and the vial handed over by Domitien and Captain Tsing arresting him. Jupiter holding him in his arms, making him look her in the eyes. He heard her words again and finally breathed normally. He did not commit any crime unless you count growling at a ball.

– Feeling better? Jupiter asked  
– Yes, he replied.  
– Stinger has the vial, we will get to the bottom of this, she said firmly.  
– Thank you, Your Majesty.  
– Anything for my consort, she replied, handing him the sheave she was holding when she had come out of the closet.  
It was the sheavework naming him officially her consort. After reading it, he looked at her with his ears and eyes burning.

– I love you, Jupe.


	2. Analysis

In the morning, after spending some much-needed time with her consort, making sure he knew how much she loved him, Jupiter Jones let her Bolotnikov temper rise while heading to the lab that Stinger had commandeered. She had put on a more royal outfit before leaving their quarters, a white, black and gold knee dress with a black jacket. Two of her personal guards were with her since Caine still needed some alone time to process what had happened. She still needed time too, but answers were more important at the moment. Before entering the lab, she took a deep breath to calm herself, Stinger did not deserve her shouting and screaming. He was as anxious as her to find answers.

– Captain Apini, what is the preliminary analysis? Using his rank for official business.  
– Your Majesty, so far, we have been able to confirm that the content is an airborne chemical, that only very sensitive noses can detect.  
– So, no ordinary human would react to this substance, neither would splices without heighten sense of smell.  
– Exactly Your Majesty.  
– We have also been able to detect a biological component and we are now running a scan of all recorded gene-print available.  
– Biological? Gene-print? Are you saying this came from people?  
– People or person, yet to be determined, Your Majesty.  
– Then we should compare it to all variation of RegeneX, to the gene-print of Domitien Abrasax and of that entitled killed 20 years ago.  
– That information is still sealed, Your Majesty, replies Stinger.  
– Right! I will get on that while you continue here. More paper work, she thinks.  
– Your Majesty… Stinger is hesitant, rubbing his hand on the back on his neck, sure sign that he wants to ask something but he is afraid of her reaction.  
– Out with-it Stinger! What is it? we need answers.

Stinger takes a deep breath and says:

– We would like to expose Caine to the substance again while performing a neural scan, to see how it affects him.

Jupiter can see the logic in that, but it is not her decision.

– We will have to ask Caine about that, it is his decision.

Stinger nods and Jupiter leaves the lab.

Heading back to her quarters, she is stopped by Kiza in an hallway.

– People a gossiping like crazy, Jupiter!  
– What people, Kiza? She asks.  
– All the people, it’s on the latest news, gossip sheaves, royal traffic, if this was Earth, you would be “trending”!  
– Arg! What do they say Kiza?  
– Let’s see… “ _The Battle Queen survives again_ ”, “ _A consort for the Queen_ ”, “ _From attack to declaration of love: how to survive being Queen_ ”, “ _When love is stronger then smell_ ”, there are more, but it’s mostly positive.

At that moment she realizes something important.

– I’m sorry Kiza, I have to go.  
– Of course, Your Majesty.

She then turns around and head back straight to the lab.

Storming inside, she surprises Stinger.

– I want you to test the substance against my gene-print on file, she says, her voice commands that he better not ask questions.

Stinger nods and runs the test right away.

– It will take only a few minutes, Your Majesty.

While they wait, a smell sends her rushing to the nearest ‘fresher room. They have not told anyone about the baby yet.

When she returns, Stinger looks at her suspiciously, but says nothing.

– Now I want you to test the substance against a fresh sample of my gene-print.

Stinger raises a brow but does not say anything. A lab technician comes to get a sample from her.

– Do not file this sample under any circumstance, she warns.

The technician and Stinger look a her with eyes wide.

– May I ask, what is it you are looking for, Your Majesty, Singer asks.  
– A time-frame, Stinger.

Stinger starts the test with the fresh sample and they wait for both sets of result. He ponders what the Queen means by time-frame.

The test is faster with fresh sample then with a file, so they get the results for both tests at the same time. Another lab technician analyses the results and hands them to Stinger.

– The file sample is a perfect match to the substance, Your Majesty. But not the fresh sample, Stinger says.

Then Jupiter simply crashes in a chair, holding her belly, looking up and says Спасибо. Singer looks at her with questions marks on his face.

– Everybody out, except Captain Apini, she orders.  
– You too, she says to her personal guards, do not let anyone in, except Commander Wise.

Then she taps her commlink and sends a message to Caine. “ _Please join Stinger and I in room 53, sealed lab, please, bring the shirt, it’s time to tell him._ ”  
While they wait Stinger rubs his face and his neck, pondering.

– Commander Wise is at the door, Your Majesty, says Max.  
– Let him in, says Jupiter.

The door opens and Caine comes into the lab holding a small bag, handing it to Stinger.

– Stinger, this is why the file sample matched, but not the fresh sample.

Curious, Stinger looks in the bag and holds out a tiny skyjacker shirt, complete with wings on the back, saying “ _My grand’pa is a Skyjacker_ ”. Stinger’s eyes turn yellow and he looks at Jupiter and Caine.

– How long? Stinger asks.  
– Two months, Caine replies.  
– So, this was your time-frame? Asks Stinger.  
– Yes. Says Jupiter.

Caine looks puzzled. So, Jupiter explains what as been found and what she as deduced so far. “ _The substance in the vial is a combination of a chemical and biological substance. The chemical substance is a trigger and the biological is the target._ ”

At the word target, Stinger interjects with a sounding “ _Beeswax!_ ”

Jupiter nods and continues.

\- I had Stinger run a comparison between the biological substance in the vial and my gene-print on file and a fresh sample. It was a perfect match to my gene-print on file, but not to my fresh gene-print. Which means that our baby, from our love, might have saved my life by changing my gene-print enough that I was not recognize as the target.

By then Caine is shaking so Stinger helps him to a chair.

\- Finally, it means that the sample of my gene-print collected to produce the content in the vial was taken more then two months ago, otherwise the match would have been with the fresh sample and not the file sample.

All three ponders on the analysis made by Jupiter. Jupiter and Stinger both know what is going on in Caine’s mind. He is still blaming himself and calling himself “ _defective splice_ ”. It shows on his face. Jupiter rises and walked to Caine, she holds out her hand for him to take. When he takes it, his hands are shaking. Jupiter gathers him in a fierce hug and says:

– Caine, do not blame yourself, this is not your doing. Someone is messing with your life and we will get him. Remember how much I love you!

After a moment, Caine looks at her and nods, then hugs her again. It is so good to have someone who believes in him.

After a very long hug, enough to make Stinger clear his throat and rub his neck, Jupiter says:

– There is a test Stinger wanted to try. It might help shed some light on what could or might have happened. But it is your choice. He wants to expose you to the substance again, while performing a scan, to see what happens in your head when exposed. I would not be in the room, just to be safe.  
– We could also put her gene-print on a replica to see how you react, adds Stinger.  
– Think about it, says Jupiter, cupping his cheek.

After hearing all the information and the idea for the test, Caine starts to pace in the lab. Of course, he wants to know, but he is afraid of the results. He had no desire at all to attack even a replica of his Queen. But not knowing would be worse, it would nag at him and consume him, afraid to go anywhere public with her, afraid he might be manipulated in harming her.

– I will do it.


	3. The Test

30 ticks later, all the lab personnel are done setting up the test. Caine is brought in the test area and Stinger and Jupiter stand on the other side of a transparent wall to watch. The lab technician puts a strange helmet on his head and indicate for him to sit in the chair. She sets up the equipment. Then two replicas of Jupiter are brought in and he sniffs and open his mouth to capture the smells. The smells are perfect, one smells like Jupiter before and the other one like Jupiter now. He gives a thumb up at Stinger to tell him all is good and the lab technician places the replicas inside two sealing fields and the smells are gone. The lab technician asks him if he is ready to which he simply answer with a nod.

After the lab technician places the vial in a mechanical hand and leaves the room to join Stinger and Jupiter, the door is sealed. Then everything goes very fast, she starts the recording of the scan and the holo-recording of the events, and then lets a single drop of the vial content drop in the room. Then Caine shoots up and seems to be looking everywhere in the room, but his eyes are empty. So, the vial content is really the trigger, but he is searching for the target. At a sign from Jupiter the lab technician deactivates the field from the first replica, the one with the file gene-print. As soon as Caine smells the replica he jumps at it, grabs it in his arms to… snuggle it? He is breathing behind it’s ear! And then scrapes his teeth down it’s neck and gently bites down at the junction between neck and shoulder. And then, kneels.

Stinger and the lab technician look a little confused while Jupiter is beaming with her hand at the same spot on herself. They both turn to her with question marks on their faces.

– He has not done that in two months, she says, in a dreamy voice.  
– He used to bite you, says Stinger, almost angry.  
– Well, um… it’s a lycantant thing, you see… she says, while blushing.  
– Oh! Says Stinger, raising a hand not really wanting to know more about lycantant mating rituals. Splices stick to their own stuff on that subject. And the lab technician did not need to know either.

At that moment, Caine recovers from his blackout and sees what he has done. He looks at Jupiter on the other side of the transparent wall with a huge grin on his face. He knows what that means.

The lab technician presses a button and asks him if he is ready for the second part of the test. With a thumb up, he sits back in the chair and the sealing field goes back up around the first replica.

With the second replica there is no biting, he simply goes to his knees, until he recovers from the blackout. Jupiter is still beaming. She signals the lab technician to go clear him of the test equipment.

Caine comes out of the sealed room, sweeps her off her feet and twirl around in the lab. Then he put her on her feet and kneels before her.

– Your Majesty, my Queen, I could never harm you, he says.  
– I’ve always known that, Caine, she says.

She tends him her hand, to make him rise to his feet. When he is standing again, she puts her arms around his neck, and murmurs in his ear “ _I am glad you know it too, now._ ” The kiss that ensues is filled with love, relief, joy and happiness.

Once again, a throat clearing interrupts them.

– Oh sorry, says Jupiter.

After sending everyone out of the lab again.

– As a bee-splice, this might be more then you want to know, but as captain and lead investigator, you have to know it, to understand. As a friend I ask that you keep this confidential, says Caine.

Stinger nods and rubs his face, then his neck.

– Why don’t we all sit down? Jupiter says.

After getting settled in chairs, Caine starts.

– As a splice, I should be coded to obey my Queen, or any Entitled, but you know that that coding is defective in me. With that knowledge someone made me kill that Entitled 20 years ago and tried to make me kill Jupiter today.  
– Beeswax!

Jupiter place her hand on Stinger’s arm. Caine smirks and continues:

– What protected her is the Lycantant mating and pack bond. You see, Jupiter is not only my Queen, she is my Alpha, my pack and my mate. A Lycantant can not harm it’s Alpha and even less it’s mate, once the bond is established. In that, I am not defective, he says with a grin.  
– What about the biting? Asks Stinger.  
– Erm, yes, that is, erm… instinctual. This is usually not talked about beyond Lycantant and their mate. You see Lycantant pack members automatically begin to smell like their Alpha once the bond is complete, this is how other Lycantants know who the Alpha in a pack is. So, to other Lycantants, I smell like Jupiter. Also, as mates, we are driven to mark each other to make them smell like us. It is a declaration to other Lycantant that this one is already taken. While I permanently smell like her because she is my alpha, my mark on her is not permanent since she is human. So, my instinct makes me mark her every time my smell on her starts to fade. That instinct is far less active at the moment, though, because she permanently smells like me while pregnant, since my DNA is inside her, not only on her. That is why I did not bite the second replica, it already smelled like me.

After all that, Jupiter raises a hand in a stop gesture and adds:

– All of this means that his most basic instinct towards me is to make me his.

She blushes and Caine grins, but his ears are pink.

– It also means that the chemical in the vial does not necessarily trigger an “ _attack_ ” command, but simply make his most basic instinct and urges assert themselves over his conscious will, she adds.  
– Not many people could create such a substance, and it would need to be someone with access to Caine’s genetic code, mention Stinger.

At these words, Caine stood up and started pacing.

– Are you thinking what I am thinking, Old Man? Caine asks.  
– I believe so…  
– What? says Jupiter.  
– My splicer, says Caine in a voice so thin, it is barely audible.

At these words, Jupiter stands up so fast that she feels dizzy, too hot and suddenly, all she sees is blackness. She barely feels arms catching her before loosing consciousness.


	4. Medical bay

When she comes too, she is on a bed in the medical bay of her ship. Caine and Stinger look beyond worried.

– What happened? She says.  
– We don’t know yet, says Stinger.

Caine simply puts his head on her shoulder, relieved she is awake, but he seems afraid. Afraid or loosing her and the baby. She puts her hand on his head and strokes his hair. He is shaking under her hand.

– I am sure everything is fine Caine, she says.

Right then, the door open and Dr. Elytron, a scarab splice, enters the room.

– Ah good, you are awake, Your Majesty. She says with a smile.  
– What happened, Jupiter asks.  
– Oh, just a mild blood-pressure drop, Your Majesty. Did you stand up too fast or had strong emotions right before the blackout?  
– Both, she says, still stroking Caine’s hair.  
– Ha! Well in your condition, you might want to avoid both for a few days, Your Majesty. Your body is working extra hard at the moment, it needs time to regulate all the changes happening on the inside. It’s nothing serious, quite the opposite actually. Most expecting mother have some mild physical inconveniences in the first few months. Usually clears up by the second trimester.

Caine physically relaxes at these words and looks up.

– Would you like to see them? Dr. Elytron adds.  
– Them? They all say at the same time.

Dr. Elytron looks at all three of them, afraid she might have said something wrong.

– Did you not know, Your Majesty? She carefully asks.  
– No, I have been too busy to have any scans done yet.  
– Oh, in that case, I won’t say more. Would you like to see the previous scan, or would you like to have a real-time scan?  
– Real-time, she says, looking at Caine.  
– All right then, let me grab the equipment, I will be right back.

While the doctor is out of the room, no one says a word. Stinger’s eyes are yellow, Caine’s head is still on Jupiter’s shoulder, she is still stroking his hair and he is gently kissing the fingers of her free hand.

A knock on the door and Dr. Elytron comes back in with a small wand.

– Display, she says, and a part of the wall turns into a display screen.

She turns on the wand and begin scanning her belly. On the display, two small babies are shown.

– Twins! Says Jupiter, with a smile.

Dr. Elytron nods.

– Any sign of genetic abnormality? Ask Stinger.

Caine and Jupiter look at him, then remembering Kiza’s bug, they look at the doctor. Jupiter gesture her in giving an answer.

– Let’s see, she says. The display on the wall changes for statistics. First baby: girl, 50% Entitled, 45% human, 5% lycantant, she will have heightened senses and pointed ears but no fangs. Brown hair and green eyes. No apparent bug in the genes sequence. Second baby: boy, 50% Entitled, 43% human, 7% lycantant, he will have heightened senses, pointed ears and small fangs, Brown hair and green eyes too. No apparent bug in the gene sequences either. According to the data, the albino gene has not been passed on to either of them, so they will have darker skin then their father too.  
– Can you put the real-time scan back please doctor, says Caine.  
– Of course, commander.

The display changed and Caine’s eyes fill up with tears.

– It’s our pack, my love. Says Jupiter.

Caine can not remember ever crying before in his life, but right at this moment, tears of joy are rolling down on his cheeks. Dr. Elytron saves the scan on a sheave and hands it to them.  
– You should go rest for the rest of the day, Your Majesty, says the doctor.  
– All right, thank you doctor.

After a few minutes the shock and emotion have settled and Jupiter says playfully:

– I guess I will have to do a repeat on the shirts order.

To which they all started to laugh.

After all that, it is the end of the afternoon. Jupiter asked Caine to bring her to their personal quarters after telling Stinger to continue the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is all I have written in this story, do you want more of it?  
> Let me know what you think. You might get my brain to clear of it's mental block on this story.


	5. Captain Apini and Captain Tsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Stinger and Tsing end up together? After all Sting and Tsing only have the first two letters reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante Rothmere (Andy Ahrens) is listed in the credits at the end of the movie. IMO he looks like the Aegis crew with the tech over his mouth that we see a few times in the movie. So, I made him Aegis.

Stinger was heading back to the lab when he was contacted by Diomika Tsing, the Aegis captain, to ask him on board her ship.

He was greeted at the main fermionic portal by the captain herself.

– Captain Apini, welcome on board.  
– Thank you, captain Tsing.  
– I wanted to give you the information myself, and not over any channel.  
– What is it?  
– We were successful in interrogating the prisoner, but we should discuss this somewhere more private.  
– Okay.

The _somewhere more private_ turns out to be her personal cabin.

– What have you learned, captain? He asks after she closes the door.  
Instead of answering she walks up to him, throws her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his mouth, to which is responds enthusiastically.  
– We haven’t been alone in weeks and the first thing you want is a report? She says with a suggestive tone.  
– I guess it can wait. He replies, opening his wings. I’ve missed you Tsing, he murmurs in her ear.  
– Oh, Sting. She says shivering.

Later, after some much needed connecting and being presentable again, Tsing recounts what they learned from Domitien Abrasax.

– His Lordship was very forthcoming when he understood he faced the same fate as his grand father, Lord Titus.  
Stinger snorts, Titus had been disowned and almost all of his assets had been confiscated and placed under Jupiter’s rule. He was left with no real means of subsistence, at least for a royal, and had been obligated to seek his sister’s help. Kalique had agreed to feed and lodge him at her alcazaar, but he could not leave, travel or acquire any major assets without Kalique and Jupiter’s approval.  
– He arranged to get the vial from someone who wants Caine eliminated and who is against the changes in splices rights Her Majesty is implementing. He sent his assistant to retrieve the file and the instruction on how to use it. The instructions said to obtain the gene-print of the target and mix it in the vial and to let a drop fall out when both targets were close enough. The woman he got it from on the black market, wore a disguise but his assistant noticed a splicer insignia on her wrist, she works for Bani Esper.  
– Beeswax! Caine’s splicer! I must report this immediately.

Diomika nods.

– I’ve already sent Phylo and Gemma to apprehend her.  
– Wont they need backup?  
– They have a full tactical team with them, relax Sting.  
– Okay. We already found out or deduce part of that already. We ran tests and found out that the organic part matches Jupiter’s gene-print on file and we tested the substance on Caine in a secure environment. He never attacked her replicas, with either of her gene-prints.  
– Either?  
– She has not announced it officially, so keep this to yourself, but she is with child, it changed her gene-print scent.

She nods.

– What did he do?  
– With her fresh gene-print, he simply knelt like he did at the ball. With the one on file… he bit the replica and knelt.  
– He bit her?  
– It’s a Lycantant pack and mate instinct marking thing.  
– Oh, no need to say more.  
– I just don’t understand why she wants him dead… he’s the best soldier I have ever went into battle with.  
– That I don’t know, but I will call you when she gets here. You’ll be able to ask her yourself.  
– Thank you, Tsing.  
– Just promise me you will keep it professional Sting, I don’t want to have to throw you in the brig again.  
– I promise, he says.  
– Should we tell Her Majesty about us?  
– I’m pretty sure she knows already.  
– How?  
– Caine, of course. There is no way he could not have smelled this.  
– Right… but wouldn’t we get more time together if we made it official?  
– Is that what you want?

She gives him a soft and sweet kiss before answering.

– Yes.  
– Then come down to the Alcazaar with me, we can tell her at breakfast meeting tomorrow. I’m sure Dante Rothmere can take care of things while you are away.  
– Okay.

She picks up her to go bag and they beam down to the Alcazaar after she informed Rothmere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do Sting and Tsing belong together?  
> Why do you think Bani Esper wants Caine dead? And now Jupiter?


	6. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast meeting and annoucements

– Good day everyone, Jupiter said entering the dining room she used for her bi-weekly morning meetings with Caine on her heels. Oh hi, Di! I did not know you were joining us this morning.  
– Good day Jupe! Diomika replied.

They had become good friend over the years.

Jupiter sat at the head of the table with Caine by her side and servants placed their breakfast in front of them.

– Thank you, she said.

The servant looked shocked. Caine smirked, even after two years she still thanked the staff and the new ones always needed some time to get use to it.

– Kiza, what’s the status? She asked picking up her fork.

Everyone started to eat.

– Dad and Diomika have something they want to say, then you have updates from your financial advisor and the science team. Marbet will be off work for a few weeks as she is nearing her due date and one of the sous-chefs burned his hand severly, Dr. Homgi is asking permission to use RegeneX.

Marbet was the head of the dressing team and design team.

– Who will be replacing Marbet?  
– Her team will take care of things while she is on leave. There is no major event scheduled and there is nothing they can’t take care of.  
– Okay, let me see that request now.

Kiza handed her a sheave. Permission for RegeneX were granted for the most severe of injuries only. The details of the injuries were so graphic that Jupiter felt nauseous and she put her fist to her mouth to reel it back in. The only options possible were amputation or RegeneX. She sealed the request and handed the sheave back to Kiza.

Caine moved closer and asked her if she was okay.

– Yes, only some slight nausea, I’ll be fine.  
– Okay, Stinger and Di, what do you want to say?

Rubbing his neck and brand, stinger starts:

– Your Majesty, Diomika and me are together.  
– I can see that.  
– He means as a couple. Diomika points out.  
– I understood what he meant. It’s painted all over your faces and I already knew about it.  
– We would like it to be official. Stinger adds.  
– My chief of security and one of my best friends out here? Done. Kiza, write it down. She says with a big smile.

Kiza inputs data on her sheave.

– Mr. Woulls, your turn, Jupiter says pointing to a small bald man.  
– Your Majesty, your new venture in Tersie entertainment is working well, we have converted many Earth videogames to the new system we have invented and they are selling quite well. They are quite popular with the male population and everyone who is in a too high position to have actual adventures or riskier activities.  
– I sense a but…  
– It is not quite enough yet to cover all of your expenses. We will have to find another financial venture if you do not want to have to harvest a planet.  
– I see, I’ll get back to you on that.  
– Mrs. Riknyt?  
– I am sorry to report that we have made no significant progress in finding a replacement to the SKIM in the RegeneX fabrication.  
– You’ve only been at it for a few months, I’m sure you and your team will find a solution. What about technology to replace some of the RegeneX uses?  
– We have had some success with a cell regeneration injection for skin, muscle and bone healing, but it still takes too much time for emergency situations.  
– That seems like a good start. Keep me informed of your progress.

A new wave of nausea hits her and she rushes out of the dining room.

Caine stands, he can smell that everyone is worried for the Queen.

– Everything is fine, do not worry.

He leaves the dining room and finds Jupiter in the closest ‘fresher room, bent over the waste basin. The smell is quite foul, Jupiter heart is pounding and her hair is sweaty.

– Are you okay, Jupe? He asks when she seems clear of nausea.  
– Yeah, it’s part of the deal. She looked in the reflecting glass. Oh my, I look like a wreck.

She starts fixing her hair and takes a breath fixing pill in the dispenser.

– Dr. Elytron might have something for the nausea.  
– I’ll ask her if it gets any worse. Oh, this must smell awful for you, how can you stand here?  
– I’ve smelled a lot worse… especially in the Deadlands. He points out.

Tears appears in her eyes.

– Jupe, I’m fine. Titus would not have sent me after you and Stinger and Kiza would not have been on Earth if that did not happen. We might not even have met. I’d be willing to pay any price if it meant I would meet you.  
– You have a wonderful way of seeing things.  
– And you’re just wonderful.

They go back to the dining room and all her people look at them.

– I apologize for running out, guys, but I must inform you that it will probably happen again in the future. It is the nature of things with the change I am going through.

She takes Caine’s hand and squeezes it.

– Kiza, I need to make a royal announcement.

Kiza takes her sheave and signals that she is ready.

– “Her Majesty, Queen Jupiter Jones, of the House of Abrasax, and her consort, Caine Wise, of the Skyjackers, are very pleased to announce that Her Majesty is expecting twins in the month of Prignots. Relatives and closest friends are delighted with the news.”

She was greeted with shocked looks from everyone at the table and the servants, well except for Stinger, who already knew.

After a few seconds, congratulations poured in from her people. She sat and ate a new breakfast, smiling with joy and contentment.


	7. Investigation and interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story. I expect there will be more in the future.

After the breakfast, Jupiter, Caine, Stinger and Diomika went to Jupiter’s office to discuss the matters at hand.

– Okay, where are we on the investigation? She asks.  
– The Aegis were successful in interrogating his lordship. Diomika says.  
– It is as we suspected, he acquired the vial from Bani Esper by proxy.

Caine’s fists clench.

– Easy kid. Tsing sent Phylo and Gemma with a full tactical team to apprehend her. Stinger says.  
– Do we know why? Jupiter asks.  
– According to his lordship, she is against your changes to splices rights.  
– Yeah, I was expecting some backlash from the splicers, if splices can have children freely, their will be less need for bred ones. Do we know why she wants Caine dead?  
– That we don’t know yet, but I will be sure to ask her when I get my hands on her. Stinger replies.

Jupiter nods.

– I want to be there.  
– Of course, Your Majesty. Diomika says.

In the afternoon, Stinger, Diomika and Jupiter enter in an interrogation room on the Aegis cruiser. It was decided that Caine would watch on a monitor. A small woman with hair as black as ink is seated at the table with her hands locked in a cuff plate.

– Ms. Esper, you are here on charges of attempted murder, treason to a royal and providing dangerous substance. What do you have to say? Diomika starts with.  
– Royal, what royal? That Queen is only a tersie recurrence, not a real royal. She spats.

Jupiter was wearing her old Aegis outfit for the interrogation, she always found people more honest when they did not know she was the Queen.

– You might not believe she is a true royal, but the law says otherwise. Jupiter says.  
– I don’t care, she is working against our livelihood, and if no one else will do something about it, I will.  
– She is not working against you, she is working for the splice’s rights.  
– Splice’s rights. They have no rights! We created them, they belong to us.  
– They are sentient beings, not pieces of machinery.

Bani Esper lets of a snort of contempt.

– Worst one out there is the one she took to her bed. Another proof she is not a true royal. No royal in their right minds would take a splice to bed.  
– And what do you have against Caine Wise? Stinger asks.  
– I don’t have to answer question from a splice! Who are you, she says with disdain.  
– Her Majesty’s chief of security, Stinger Apini.  
– You! You!

Bani Esper was livid.

–You! You! You saved its miserable existence! Because of you that thing was not executed 20 years ago. It was the perfect plan, get rid of it and my ex-lover at the same time. As punishment I arranged for you to lose your wings. I hope it hurt as much as it looked.

Stinger was shocked by the truth and all the bitterness coming out of the splicer’s mouth. _I did not loose my wings because I stood up for Caine, I lost them because of that woman._

– Misbred thing that it is, worse thing I’ve created in my whole career. If I’d seen it when it came out of the unit it would have been sent to the disintegrator. But an assistant took pity on it and hid it past the time frame for disintegration. It is ruining my production lines by not dying. Even in the Deadlands it did not die. Why won’t it simply die? And now with that little nitwit of a Queen, it can go and spread his misbred genes.  
– Enough! Jupiter thunders.

Jupiter was sickened by the splicer’s word. She really sees splices as disposable tools. It’s disgusting. Jupiter stands and adopts her Queen demeanor.

– I’ve heard enough of your venom. Bani Esper, I find your opinions to be disgusting and toxic and your disregard for the laws and sentience a danger to society as a whole. For your attack and murder, by proxy, on prince Birono of House Turkat, chemical manipulation of Caine Wise, a sentient being, twice, attempted attack, by proxy, on myself, Queen Jupiter Jones of the House of Abrasax, and at the same time on the future prince and princess, I hereby forfeit all of your assets, according to statute 98H-5. I will not sentence you to the Deadlands, even if it is what you deserve, but I will sentence you to life imprisonment at the Canebulum prison, where you will be cleaning the waste basins everyday until the natural end of your life.

The look on Bani Esper’s face was one of utter terror when she understood that she was the Queen and she almost lots consciousness when Jupiter mentioned the prince and the princess.

Jupiter turned to Diomika.

– Captain Tsing, will you need that sentencing in writing?  
– Yes, Your Majesty, I will send Gemma with it for your confirmation.  
– Perfect, thank you captain.

Diomika nods and Jupiter exit the interrogation room with Stinger. Phylo and Dante enter the room to take the prisoner to the brig.

– That was loaded, are you okay, Stinger?  
– I will be, but we should get to Caine quickly.

She nods and walks quickly to the monitoring room. Upon entering they find Caine staring into nothing with eyes red and swollen.

Stinger stays by the door and Jupiter walks to him. She puts a hand on his arm and says his name.

– Caine?

He blinks, looks at her, and gathers her in his arms.

– Jupe! I’m okay, it’s quite a lot to process, but I’m good, I’ve learned from you that my worth is not tied to my gene-print.

He kisses her and holds her tight.

– I feel so free, Jupe. I never knew why I did what I did, and now I know, it was not me, it was her.

They hug again, until Stinger clears his throat. They let go of each other and Caine looks at his captain.

– Old Man! He says, nodding.  
– Kid! Stinger returns, nodding too.

They shake arms.

– Okay, let’s go home, I need a nap.  
– This might make it easier Caine says picking her up in his arms.

She snuggles against his shoulder and she is asleep before they reach the fermionic portal.

When she wakes up from her nap, Stinger brings her the final report from the lab. The chemical substance in the vial is something emitted by Lycans Alpha, when they attack an enemy.

The next day, Mr. Woulls informs her that the splicing facility she obtained would supplement her revenue nicely if she would allow the use of RegeneX for the splicing. Jupiter agrees because in a way, she is giving back life to the ones who died to make the RegeneX in the first place. But every new splice must be raised with love and given a choice of career. Also, no splices are ever to be sent to the disintegrator, even the runts.

Girdi Yilion, the assistant who had hid Caine as a baby was promoted to head splicer and Jupiter and Caine thanked her for saving Caine’s life.

Over the next few months, Girdi Yilion and Dr. Elytron worked on desensitizing Caine to the Lycan chemical and it was a success.

After 6 months of being an official couple, Stinger and Diomika got married in a simple but moving ceremony, where Kiza was the maid of honor and Caine the best man.

And on the 15 of Prignots, Jupiter gave birth to a girl and a boy. But that is another story.


End file.
